


Birthday Among Family and Love

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [4]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Kiss on Cheek, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Moonlight, Reminiscing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: Jodie has watched her crush Tony Stark feign happiness at his wild birthday parties. Five years ago, she caught herself on the same balcony as him and they share a bit of tenderness, a bit of vulnerability, resulting in an almost kiss when they are interrupted. During present time, she decides to throw him a surprise party among his friends and family. She plans things out all day while he is attending Happy Hogan and Pepper Potts wedding (AU in which she ends up with his bodyguard). A little more tenderness is brought forth and Tony has long awaited to tell Jodie something.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Among Family and Love

My foot tapped impatiently against the dark hardwood floor waiting for Tony to leave for the wedding. I needed most of the day to prepare the compound for the celebration. Something he wasn’t aware of. A party for the birthday boy, which in this case happened to be Tony. I know what you might be thinking. This party would be huge.

Guests from all over the country would attend. They’d invite their friends and their friends would also invite their friends and so on. Bright lights and loud music would be seen and heard from miles away. It would be the talk of New York. Hell, the talk of the world. The extravagance of it would draw people in. Loads of money would be spent on him. He’d be showered in gifts.

What you’re expecting to happen…wouldn’t be the event you’re hoping for. I’d seen the extent of his typical parties, including the ones he usually threw for his birthday. They were wild, fun and given the right circumstances would involve a bit of nudity. Fun for everyone. Except him. Are you surprised? I bet. Every year I watched as he threw away money on lights, on food, on anything he wanted to make his guests happy. Including us, his family of Avenger friends.

I watched as he put on a huge smile and a flashy outfit to greet those guests. Watched as Tony made a grand toast with champagne and cake receiving lots of cheers when it came to an end. I saw him - when everyone turned their undivided attention to the party afterwards – slip away hours later. He disappeared onto one of the many private balconies, a somber expression on his face and it broke my heart. It didn’t help, either, that I had fallen in love with him. Though, I didn’t expect him to return my love.

I don’t think anyone noticed his disappearance. Like I said, they were too focused on the party to care about him. All those guests seemed to care about was what he gave to the world as Iron Man. I almost think they preferred the hero to the man. The man with a heart of gold. An Avenger who couldn’t seem to rest.

I’d been on the receiving end of his unhappiness one night. A night that brought clarity for him. I had wandered onto one of the balconies to catch a bit of fresh air away from the loud music and boisterous people. I had no idea it was the same one Tony took solace on.

“Are you enjoying the party?” he asked. His voice startled me, and I spun around in his direction; my hand clutched my chest in fright, relaxing when I saw him. There Tony stood, leaning against the railing; he looked out onto the city, taking in its beauty or watching over it, maybe both. He had taken off his suit jacket, his black vest and white button up shirt - rolled up to his elbows - remained. He had pulled out the shirt from his trousers; a more relaxed look from how he normally dressed.

“Jodie?” he questioned. I’d been too caught up taking him in, I failed to answer him. The moonlight on his features made him look handsome; more so than he already was.

“I…I am having fun if that’s what you’re asking. Thank you,” I answered.

“But? I sense a but coming,” My lips curled into a small smile. He knew me too well.

“ _But_ I was hoping it was going to be a small get together. Only the Avengers. Not a hundred people crammed into a small building,” I told him. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“Everyone loves to come to my birthday parties. They’re so full of excitement and music and games. It’s the biggest event of the year. I’m surrounded by my friends. Who cares if they invite their friends as well?” he said, gesturing to the people gathered inside dancing to the music that played.

“You do. I think you care a lot,” I stated. The fake smile he held for the world to see – and one I had seen past – faded from his lips. He turned back to gaze at the moon and the stars. I went to stand beside him, placing a hand on his arm. I slid it down to lace my fingers with his. Nothing was meant by it – only a friendly gesture; a comfort shared between two close friends.

“It’s okay to want to be with those you love. Those who you love as well. I know you feel alone. I’m telling you that you are not alone. You’re never alone. You have us, you have me. I know these parties make you unhappy,” I said. The wind ruffled my hair, the strands coming to rest in the middle of my back.

“They love my reputation. Iron Man. If given the chance, they would never recognize the man under the suit. The real me. I don’t think they would care about him,” he paused to glance at me. “How is it you see everything? How do you know what I want? How can you stand to see the real Tony Stark?” he continued.

“It’s my job to see the things other people can’t. If I didn’t, then how could I protect the world? As for seeing the real you. Well, because he’s the one I love most. He’s proof that you have a real heart. You’re a good man with a heart of gold,” I answered. I leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, one hand cupping his jaw. I felt the palm of his hand cover mine and I pulled back.

He tilted his head, leaning in, his lips mere inches from mine. I wanted to close the distance, to kiss him; only a breath away…

Loud banging from the sliding glass door made us both jump and break apart. We turned to see Thor with a goofy grin on his lips. He opened the door, loud music pouring outside, and stuck his head out the door to talk to us.

“Karaoke time! You promised to sing a duet with me Jodie. Everyone’s excited for the debut. Come back inside. Rejoin the party,” he said. He left the door open, walking away and leaving us alone once more.

“Jodie…” he began, but I shook my head. I cleared my throat, carding a hand through my blue-green hair, blinking back tears from my gray eyes.

“He’s waiting on me. On us. We should go back inside,” I said. I stepped back from Tony to keep from giving into my feelings and returned inside the compound. I didn’t notice Tony’s shift in stance, my heart hammering in my chest as I realized what could have occurred between us.

A hand covered my knee, distracting me from Tony. I looked up into the eyes of Steve Rogers.

“Calm down. He’s about to leave. Don’t give him a reason to stay longer than he should,” he said. I nodded and concentrated on relaxing my nerves. If Tony saw my nervousness, he might question it and try to comfort me; my big mouth could spoil everything I worked hard to conceal.

“Anybody need anything while I’m out? Cap? Jodie?” Tony asked, passing through the living room.

“No. We’re good here. Enjoy the wedding,” I said. He gave a thumbs up and left. I released a relieved sigh, getting up to start the preparations for the party.

“Who knew it would be Happy and Pepper getting married? I thought it would’ve been Tony and Pepper in the end,” Steve said. I shrugged, looking over the space in the living room. The party I had been reminiscing about happened five years ago. I managed to put the almost kiss out of my head for a few months, but my crush on him remained. A year later, my heart hurt when I learned he had gotten back together with Pepper Potts.

People gushed over the relationship, questioning when they’d get married, if they would have any kids; I kept to myself for six months, thinking the same. It would always be them…until it wasn’t. Apparently, things didn’t work out with them as she had ended things once more deciding she’d had enough. I’d been there for him following the heartbreak, still keeping my feelings hidden. Six months later, we learned Pepper had started seeing Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard. To everyone’s surprise. I think it hurt Tony, but he only wanted the best for them. Today was their wedding and he would be preoccupied with it not expecting to come home to a party among friends.

“Is everything ready to go? The lights, the food, the drinks” I asked, ticking off the checklist in my head.

“Natasha and Wanda will be back from the store in twenty minutes. I’ve got Sam picking up the lights and Bucky’s getting the alcohol,” Steve said.

“Great. That’s great. What time will Clint be getting in? Thor, Bruce?”

“Clint said it should be another two hours before he arrives. Thor is grabbing…more like kidnapping Loki and Bruce should be here any minute with Rhodey,”

“Okay. Alright. Hmm. Want to help me move the furniture to seat everyone in here. Bring out a table to put the gifts on,” I said. We spent a half hour rearranging the sofas and chairs to be able to talk to each other without difficulty. A table was placed near the bar for gifts, another for the cake to be visible to all.

Wanda and Nat came in and unpacked the groceries for the feast; some homemade items to create a cozy atmosphere in the compound. An Italian meal – spaghetti Bolognese – would be the highlight of the dinner; Wanda’s chicken paprikash and Natasha’s stuffed mushrooms would be secondary to the evening. Steve wanted to make chocolate fudge brownies while I set out to make a red velvet cake, the ultimate dessert to the party.

Bucky was the next to arrive, toting two cases of alcohol; rum, bourbon, vodka, tequila and whiskey. He even picked up wine and beer in case someone preferred those to the other options. He lined them up on the bar for easy access later. Sam arrived next and I helped him hang the lights while waiting on the three layers of cake to cool.

“What time is Tony expected to come back?” Sam asked.

“Seven. Steve will be guarding the door, so he doesn’t walk in before we’re ready,” I replied.

“I smell chocolate,” a voice commented.

“Clint! You’re here,” Natasha shouted.

“Miss me? I saw Bruce and Rhodey on the way in,” Clint said, giving Nat a giant hug. Everything was going to plan even Thor and Loki’s arrival; though Loki appeared as if he was about to have teeth pulled.

“Lighten up mischief maker. It’s supposed to be a fun party,” I told him. He rolled his eyes at the nickname and went to stick his fingers in the frosting. I smacked his hand with the spatula making him blink in surprise.

“Ow,” he said, feigning pain in the limb.

“Please, it didn’t hurt you that much. Fingers out. You can have some _after_ I’ve finished with the cake,” I said.

“My, you’re bossy this evening. Has something made you anxious? You’re usually not this frazzled,” he said, scowling.

“I’m sorry if I want everything to be perfect and I. Am. Not. Bossy,” I snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him. He only laughed at my outburst.

“I wish you would relax, Jodie. It’s going well so far,” Steve commented.

“So far. Don’t jinx it Rogers,” I warned.

“I still can’t believe Tony broke up with Pepper. I thought for sure he loved her. I guess not,” Natasha said, swiping some frosting before I could stop her. I spun the cake to cover it evenly, pausing when her words sank in.

“What do you mean _he_ broke up with her? I thought she was the one who called it quits,” I said.

“No. As I understand it, Tony was the one who called the relationship off. Something about being-,” she answered, breaking off when Steve elbowed her in the ribs.

“Being what? Is there something you’re not telling me? Is there something more to the story? Oh, god, did someone cheat? It doesn’t seem like him. Not anymore, anyways,”

“No. Sorry. I misspoke. Nothing horrible happened. Don’t worry about it,” Natasha replied. She shot Steve an unreadable look and went to set up the plates and cups on the dining room table. Now I was suspicious. What weren’t they telling me? I finished frosting the cake, placing it on the designated table.

“Tony texted. He’s on the way back,” Steve said.

“Okay, good. Go to the entrance. Keep him from coming in. Hide, everyone. I’ll get the lights,” I ordered. Everyone hid behind sofas and counters; I switched off the lights surrounding us in total darkness. I got the text from Steve, which read Tony had pulled up to the compound. I texted Steve to bring him inside and waited for the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Why is it dark in here? Did we lose power?” I heard Tony ask. I hit the lights; everyone popped up and shouted, ‘Happy Birthday!’ Tony broke out in a huge smile and the party began. We plated food and sat around talking, letting go of the façade of being heroes. We were allowed to be ourselves, not the people the world expected us to be. Tony told us about the wedding and how he gave Pepper and Happy our well wishes. We laughed at the pranks Loki used to pull on Thor, listened as Clint told stories about his family.

As the night grew late and we had our fill of cake and brownies, we poured our drinks of choice and stretched out on the couches.

“I can’t being to tell you how great this has been. A quiet birthday with only us,” Tony said.

“Thank Jodie. She planned the entire thing,” Steve stated.

“Really? You did this?” Tony asked. Heat flushed my face as I nodded.

“I thought you might like it. To celebrate with a version of family. To be with those who care about you,” I explained. Tony smiled one of those special smiles reserved for us only. One that melted my heart, turning it to mush. He stood up, drink in the air.

“To Jodie,” he said. Everyone mimicked his actions. “To Jodie,” they called out. The heat grew more intense on my face. Tony sat back down, and we continued talking, eventually turning off the lights and settling for the ambience of the fireplace. One by one, each Avenger fell asleep curled up on the couches, until Tony and I were the only ones awake.

He angled his head to the balcony upstairs. I nodded my approval and followed him up there.

“Thank you for the exquisite evening,” he said. He slid the glass door closed.

“You’re welcome. I hope it was a good birthday,”

“The best. Who knew we had a talented group of crafters?” he replied. The gifts had ranged from wrist cuffs to beer steins, each one a unique style from each Avenger. There were some artists in the group; Wanda had impressed him with her quilting techniques. The only gift that hadn’t been opened yet was mine.

“I’ve saved the best for last,” I said, handing him a box. He opened it, revealing a picture of him glancing at the moon. He didn’t know it, but I had taken a picture that night five years ago. Before he had turned to face me. In the corner, I had a custom-made replica of his arc reactor but in photo form, which had our names circling around the center; the words “my family” were etched in the center of the reactor itself.

“I love it. Thank you,” he said. I nodded and pulled him into an embrace. Natasha’s words echoed in my head and I felt I needed to ask him to tell me the truth.

“Did…Pepper really break up with you or is that something you only told me?” I asked. He shook his head.

“No. She didn’t. I’m the one who ended it with her,” he confessed.

“Why did you tell me something different?”

“I don’t know. I guess I was afraid of admitting something I figured out a few years ago,”

“Afraid of what?”

“Admitting my feelings. For you. Five years ago, I realized I was in love with you. I pushed them back because I thought it was only the heat of the moment when we almost kissed. I was feeling vulnerable and worried those feelings might not have been real. When Pepper wanted to get back together, I wanted to give it another try. To make sure. I thought I had missed something,”

“But…in the end, I didn’t feel the same way about her as I did with you. So, I ended it and spent the next few years trying to figure out how to tell you I loved you,” he said.

“Did you? Figure it out?” I asked. My heart was hammering so hard in my chest, I worried he might hear it. Tony nodded.

“I planned on telling you tonight. Before I knew about the party you surprised me with. After the wedding, I was going to pull you aside and tell you. That I love you. So, here it is. I love you, Jodie. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do. Ever since that night five years ago,”

“Which is?” Tony answered me by placing his hands on the back of my head and pulling me into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, the prickliness of his beard making my chin tingle. It was full of untamed passion and I carded my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to me as we kissed for the second time. His arms wrapped around my waist, clutching me close to his body.

“Go out with me? Let us begin a relationship. See where we end up,” he said, pulling me in for another kiss. I nodded, pulling back to answer him.

“Let’s end up together forever. I love you too. I have for a while,” I confessed. Tony kissed me again before holding me as we looked out upon the city, beginning a romance to outlast them all.


End file.
